Emory
Emory Emory is a town founded in 1769 by the along the Rio Grande. It is the largest city in the UUF. Its biome is simply desert, and its climate is hot year round. Most of the town is constructed on a small island in a reservoir made by the flooding of the Davidson Dam. It is mostly an industrial city, yet many love to spend their summer vacation here, because there are many fun things to do in Emory, such as kayaking the rio grande, taking a hike to Emory Peak, or walk along the santa elena canyon. Emory is quite an important place to the lmaoian empire, for the Davidson Dam has been supplying many settlements along the Rio Grande for many decades. Emory's population is approximately 35,000, and it is currently the largest city of the lmaoian empire. History Emory was founded in 1769 by settlers from north-western mexico. They decided to settle along the fertile lands of the rio grande, as it would provide them much oppurtunity for farming. The native lmaoians would call the Santa Elena canyon the temple of the sun, for the sun would alline right with the narrow canyon when it rose every morning. As time passed, the peaceful lmaoians were encountered by a horrible group of warriors, which had much better weapons than them. This army was led by Lmao the 1st. He threatened to burn down their small village if they wouldnt allow him to become leader. The native americans made a deal, and gave the rulership of Emory to Lmao the 1st. He turned the small peaceful village into a dictatorship, treating his citizens like slaves. The lmaoians lived under the rule of lmao the 1st from 1810 to 1820, untill a group of protesters had decided to go against their own government. They called themselves the lmaoian protesters. They took out spears and knifes the blacksmith had secretely smuggled to them, and chased lmao the 1st and his warriors out of emory. This event would later be known as the Great Lmaoian Protest. Later, during the 1900s, lmaoia's economy ran into depression. Emory managed to solve this problem with the construction of the Davidson Dam. Many lmaoians chipped in with a donation to help the construction of the davidson dam. And then, in 1920, the construction of the great davidson dam was signed and put into action. We still weep for those who died in the construction of the davidson dam, who gave their life to the lmaoian empire. After the Davidson D am was finished in 1925, it became the second widest dam in the world. It provided room for many inlets, supplying most of the lmaoian empire with electricity. Culture The culture of emory isnt that much different than the culture of the lmaoian empire. Every 10 years, on new year, the people of emory light a gigantic fire near the middle of the town. The flames burst out, and everyone sings the national anthem together to worship the start of a new decade. Holidays include Freedom Day, a day similar to the 4th of July that is celebrated on the day the Lmaoian Protesters took back their country, away from Lmao the 1st. They do a reinactment of the protesters driving Lmao the 1st out of Emory, then they light fireworks and throw a big party and give eachother happiness, so they can unite and appreciate the great democracy that they have. This holiday is celebrated in Emory, making emory an important place for lmaoians. Roblox Link http://www.roblox.com/Emory-mini-building-project-place?id=27864389 Category:EOEP1